


Graveyard

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Other, Resurrection, its not really a romantic relationship unless you squint, retributionists gender isnt specified, unspecified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Amnesiac always went to the graveyard at night to try and remember something, but he wasn't alone.





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> ok so when i wrote this i didnt really know how to end this (bc im bad at endings lol) so I decided I would just end it with them going home and calling it a day...but then my little demon mind said "hey, what if we added angst." and I was like "nooooo". So in the end I decided to add a bonus angst ending but it's kind of like the multiverse theory were there are multiple universes were different things happen. What I'm trying to say is that the angst ending doesn't have to be the real ending if you don't want it to be? If you want the story to just end at them going home then ye. But the angst ending is there bc I couldn't decided which one i liked better so yeah....idk if you understand lol.

He would always come to the graveyard every night. He would look at the names of the people here to try and remember something, anything. He couldn’t remember anything of his past life, he barely remembered his name. He mentally and physically felt slow and tired from...whatever happened to him. The Doctor said that he managed to survive some attack that gave him a huge head injury. He had no idea what kind of attack it was.

Sometimes he would see a person come to the graveyard during the night. He never really talked to them. He never really saw them that well in the dark. All he knew was that they always looked at the graves and seemed to mumble to them? He wasn’t really in a place to judge them since he was considered an outcast from the town as well.

Tonight was the night after the town’s Jailor had died. He apparently was killed by the mafia. The Jailor had promised to execute and lynch every evil doer in the town. But the mafia got him before he could complete that promise. The town was doomed now. The Mayor, Spy, Escort, Lookout, and now the Jailor were all dead. It felt like there wasn’t much towns people left. The rest of the town would die soon, and the only remaining people would be the mafia and serial killers and the few weirdos like the Amnesiac who didn’t fit in with the town.

Like most nights, the mysterious figure came to the graveyard. They walked up to the grave where the Jailor was burried. They pushed all of the flowers that were left for him away. This got the Amnesiac’s attention. They put down candles and lit them. They started to chant somethings and they grave started to light up. Suddenly the Jailor’s body started to rise from the ground.

“Hey...you...” The Amnesiac was at a loss of words. Did this person really just resurrect the Jailor or was this just a weird dream?

“O-oh, y-you saw that...” The mysterious person said in a soft voice. “I didn’t notice you were here tonight. I don’t think you would be a threat to me if you didn’t attack me any of the other times we were here, right?”

“So you noticed me?” The Amnesiac asked.

“Y-yeah. I just didn’t want to say anything in case you were against me...” The Retributionist paused. “I don’t even know who you are in this town. You don’t seem to fit in with the Town whenever we have the trials, so who’s side are you on?”

“I don’t even remember who I used to be...” The amnesiac said sadly. “It’s not like I can pick a side if I don’t remember.”

“Hmm, even if you don’t remember, you should still side with the Town.” The Retributionist said. “Even though the Town is against most people who have connections to magic and the supernatural, the Mafia is worse. The Mafia will kill anyone that is against them. They kill so many innocent people.” Tears started to form in their eyes.

“Did something happen to someone you knew?” The amnesiac asked.

“Anyways...” The Retributionist changed the topic. “The Jailor is still unconscious, but he’s alive now. I need to drag him back to his house before he wakes up….Y’know, reviving a dead person takes a lot out of you. It’ll probably take me all night to drag him back home...hopefully no one sees me and thinks I’m suspicious.” At this point they were just rambling to themselves.

“I can help you.” The Amnesiac said.

“Thanks.” The Retributionist smiled.

After they both managed to get the Jailor home, they both went their separate ways back to their homes.

 

-Bonus angst ending that you can disregard if you want to imagine a happy ending:-

 

The amnesiac laid down in bed that night. He closed his eyes, trying to drift asleep. But then thats when he saw something horrible.

There he was outside of his home. He heard screaming and gunshots from the neighboring house. For whatever reason he ran towards the screams despite it being something that he would not do now. A man dressed in a suit came out the door. His suit was stained with blood and he held a gun.

“Hey kid,” Why was he referring to him as “kid”? “Come with me or you die. We can’t have you snitching us out to the authorities.”

He didn’t know what to do. He just let the man grab him by the arm and lead him away from his home, from his past life. He turned his head to look back at the murder scene. There was a child in the window of the home, crying. 

Then, there were just flashes of different scenes, all of them showing people getting shot with a gun.

The Amnesiac woke up in a cold sweat. He jumped out of bed. He ran to his safe, he tried a random combination and got it right. 

Inside the safe was a gun, just like the one in the flashbacks….

No, this couldn’t be real….

He didn’t want to remember this….


End file.
